The Slytherin Chronicles
by purplePhenomena
Summary: We know them, the Slytherins. But who really knows them without a glance into their lives? A series of Slytherin oneshots. Bella, Astoria, Regulus, Narcissa, the works. Companion to Love Always stories, but can stand alone.
1. Terrifying

**Author's Note: This is the beginning of a new thing for me. The story is going to follow Bella from her childhood to her imprisonment. It's not a oneshot.**

Bellatrix Black was like a storm. She was furious and loud, a whirlwind of emotion and noise, springing on the unsuspecting. She had darkness and light inside her, and from the time she was little, they struggled.

Most people were unnerved by Bellatrix. By the time she was seven, she spoke with an adult vocabulary, and was in perfect control of herself. It was only shen she let her guard down in front of a few, very rare, people that her true self emerged.

Most people saw Bellatrix as the crazy one. She was unafraid to speak her mind, and she acted like a boy sometimes. She had no sense of pureblood propriety, although she was fiercely proud of her name.

Most boys found Bellatrix attractive and terrifying at the same time. She was an unearthly beauty, but the spark in her eyes, the curl of her lip, was too extreme for most boys.

Bellatrix was all about extremes. Her dark, wild curls made a dark background for her thin, pale face. Her eyes were another story. They were such a dark blue that they were almost black, but the spark that danced in them constantly reminded you of their true color.

She was thin, skinny. Her mother preferred the term slender, but Bellatrix knew she was thin. This thinness contrasted greatly with her wild, voluptuous curls that fell in voluminous waves, twisting with half curls, to her waist. She took pride in her hair, and knew that this was part of what made her so unerringly beautiful.

Her hands were quick and small, but her fingers were long for her hands' size. Her stature was ordinary, maybe a little on the tall side, but the length of her limbs seemed to make her taller. Her hair only added to this illusion.

Bellatrix was marked as the odd one, the different one, from the time she was two and chose to sit on her mother's lap while she was in a conference with the Dark Lord instead of going to play with the other children.

She had many talents. She was intelligent, and a brilliant dueler. She could fly well, and her spells were very strong. She was witty, and had a sort of allure that hung around her. She was the youngest Black daughter, and she flaunted this fact. Her sisters babied her, and then, when she made it clear she was not a child, they respected and listened to her.

Narcissa might have been the belle of the family, but it was really Bella that drew eyes and, as she grew, respect.

No one could have predicted her path, or foreseen her fall into darkness.


	2. His Angel

**Author's Note: Drea Sinclaire is an OC of mine, a Slytherin. She's featured in Love Always, Cassi as the sister of the main character, but this oneshot is all hers!**

The first time Regulus Black saw Drea Sinclaire, his entire world was altered to focus around this angel of a girl. It had been in the dark parlor of Number 12 Grimmauld Place he had seen her. They had been eight years old, but he knew he was in love. Even now, seven years later, he was still in love with her.

Drea sat on the couch in the sunroom of her home. It was summer, and she would be a fifth year soon. Cassi was out of the house, visiting a friend. Drea turned another page of her book. She would never admit it, but she loved Muggle classics. Her current favorite was Pride and Prejudice. She loved the witty banter, the chemistry between Mr Darcy and Elizabeth Bennett. They remind her of her older sister and Srius Black. She saw herself in Jane and Regulus in Mr Bingley. Their relationship was similar, but Jane hadn't had to wait so long for Mr Bingley's proposal as Drea would have to wait for Regulus'.

Regulus chose that exact moment to enter the sunroom. He sat across from her and smiled. The dark green suit he wore complemented his features and his pale skin. His dark hair was brushed in front of his face, just the way Drea loved it. His eyes were bright, sparkling.

"Drea."

She smiled coyly, then looked up from her book.

"Yes, Regulus?"

He smiled back. This caused Drea to stand up, dropping her book and fling her arms around Regulus' neck. She stepped back, face flushed, and kissed him. Regulus looked at the angle in front of him. She was dressed in white, and she wore her hair twisted back, but strands escaped to frame her face like a halo. Her blue eyes were staring straight into his, and her smile was contagious.

"Oh Regulus." She whispered.

She hugged him tightly.

"I can't believe it, Reg! He said yes?"

Regulus nodded. He slid off the couch and took her hands. He lowered himself onto one knee, and took a sliver box out of his coat pocket.

"Alessandrea Zariel Sinclaire, will you do me the honor of marrying me?"

Drea looked down at the boy she knew she loved. Tears clouded her eyes

"Yes. Yes, I will, of course!" she whispered, unable to speak properly.

Regulus stood up and drew her into a tight hug before stepping back. He opened the small silver box. The satin shone in the sunlight, and was smooth to the touch. Inside was the most beautiful ring Drea had ever seen. It was perfect. It was a thin sliver band, with twining vines carved into the surface, surrounding two emeralds set into the band, and framing the perfect, flawless diamond set into the middle of the ring.

"Oh, Reg. its beautiful."

He caught her hand, and slid the ring onto her delicate fingers, carefully sliding it into place onto her ring finger. Drea stared at it. She knew that everyone in her family, and his, would be ecstatic. It was the union that everyone had been wanting since their births.

But that wasn't what Drea was thinking about. All she could think about was the boy in front of her, and the feeling of his ring on her finger. He stooped slightly to kiss her. She wrapped her arms around his neck, the ring sparkling on her finger as it caught the light.

Regulus could hardly believe that this was happening. He was holding the most perfect girl he had ever seen, and she had agreed to be tied to him for the rest of their lives. Most would have thought that fifteen was too young to be in love, too young to be engaged, but Regulus knew better. He knew he would never feel this way about anyone else.

Drea was the only girl for him, the only girl he had ever had eyes for, the only girl he ever would have feelings for, and the only one for him. He had known that Drea was the only one for him since the day he met her.

His angel.


	3. Nighttime

**Author's Note: I'm in a Drea/Reggie mood right now, so the next chapter or two will be them.**

Regulus would always remember the day Drea had found out he was a Death Eater. It was late at night. Regulus was coming in from a meeting with the others. He was the last from the portrait hole. He came in to see her standing, in her white nightgown, facing the fire. Bella had paused on the stairs, but a look from Regulus sent her away.

"Drea."

The girl turned. Once again, Regulus was struck by how beautiful his angel was. The golden hair that flowed around her face in curls, the porcelain skin that he knew felt like silk under his palm, the lips, half parted in despair. And her eyes. They glowed with tears, and bore straight into his heart, the blue he knew better than the color of the sky. Tears had not yet fallen, but they threatened.

"Is it true?"

Regulus looked away from her eyes, unable to deny it. She bit her lip.

"I'm sorry, Drea. It was something I had to do."

"Had to do? Had to do? Why?"

Regulus turned to her gaze, his own gray eyes shimmering with tears now.

"To redeem my family!"

Drea shook her head.

"Why do they need to be redeemed?"

Regulus grabbed her shoulders. He shook her roughly.

"Don't you get it? I have to make up for Sirius, I have to be the better son, to prove our ties to the Dark Lord so we may live!"

Drea was truly crying now, tears flowing down her cheeks.

"You don't have to, Reg! Look at my family!"

"Cassi is nowhere near as bad as Sirius. She hasn't chosen sides yet. Sirius has. Its all over unless I can please the Dark Lord. Can't you see I'm doing this to protect my family?"

Drea bit her leip, then sighed. She leaned against him. She grabbed his left arm, noticing that he winced. She gently swept the cloth back from his wrist. The Dark Mark stared back at her.

"Oh, Reg." she whispered.

Leaning her head against his arms, she kissed his tattoo. He was surprised that it didn't twinge at the soft brush of her lips. She turned a watery smile to his face. he smiled slightly back.

"As long as it doesn't impede anything about us, I guess it's alright." She smiled.

Regulus smiled back. He leaned against her neck and kissed her shoulder. She smiled and wrapped her arms around him. He pulled her slightly, and they moved in little bits and steps to the base of the steps to the boys dormitory. They fell into a heap, and it took a moment to straighten themselves. Drea stared at Regulus, who stared back. She kissed him softly. Her hands started to unbutton his shirt, but he pulled back.

"Drea."

She looked up, fear in her eyes. He touched the side of her face.

"If we start this, we aren't going to be stopping. Not tonight."

Drea looked down.

"I know."


	4. Loss

**Author's Note: Yet another Drea/Reg scene. I'm really starting to like them a lot. They're about even with Cassi and Sirius. I'm not going to write a whole story about them, but it seems that, at least for a while, this fic's going to be dominated by them. **

"Regulus!"

Drea's scream ripped through the still air of Number 12 Grimmauld Place. His parents were gone, out to a meeting. There was no reply.

"REGULUS!" she screamed, one last time.

No reply.

She stumbled into the kitchen, ignoring the portraits on the walls. She sank down at the kitchen table, tears threatening. Regulus wasn't here. She had searched everywhere for him, and he wasn't here. She didn't understand how he couldn't be. She had listened to the messenger that had told her that he was missing, but she had assumed he was hiding out in the house, that some plan of his had gone wrong and he needed to lie low for a while. That would have been inconvenient, with their wedding just three days away, but she would have coped.

She remembered the moment when they had told her Regulus was missing.

_Drea smirked at her reflection. The white dress that swirled down around her body, tight at the bodice, and loose, falling like a waterfall down to her feet. The train trailed off, down off the dressmaker's podium that she stood on. It flattered her perfectly, and she could just see the flowers in her hair, the diamonds she would wear at her neck and on her ears, the white gloves and the bouquet she would hold. She was happy._

"_Miss Sinclaire?"_

_She turned to face a man in black, who held a letter for her._

"A_n owl came for you a moment ago."_

"_Oh. Thank you."_

_No doubt it was from Regulus, telling her of some triumph, or Mrs Black, with more arrangements for the wedding. She slit the envelope._

_Miss Alessandrea Sinclaire,_

_We regret to inform you that your fiancé, Regulus Black, was found to be missing this morning. We have no leads as to his whereabouts, and if you have any leads, we would like to hear them. You will appear in front of a committee to tell all you now to help locate your fiancé. Please contact us with any concerns._

_We are sorry for your loss._

_Demitri Jackson_

_Head of Aurors_

_Drea stared at the letter. She looked back up at her reflection, acutely aware that she may never have an opportunity to wear it now, because now, Regulus was missing. There was a chance he was at home. Yes, that's where he would be, hiding from the Ministry._

"_Excuse me, but I have to go."_

_Drea had quickly changed into her white summer dress and heels. The loose fabric hid the beginnings of her pregnancy. She Apparated to Regulus' home as fast as she could. She had burst throught the door and started screaming for him._

Drea stared at her hands. Reg really was missing. Her hands unconsciously went to her slightly swelled stomach. Her baby would never know their father now. She bit her lip, blinking back tears that threatened to overwhelm her. She stood and walked quickly up the stairs, stopping at the landing that held just one doorway. Without pausing to take any heed of the sign on the door, she burst into the room. Newspaper clippings fluttered. She walked quickly to Reg's bed, and stuck her hand under his pillow. After a moment of searching, she found what she was looking for. She pulled out the folded photograph. Opening it, she smiled.

Smiling back at her was the picture taken on the day of her engagement party. Reg smiled at her, tightening his grip around the Drea in the picture. She put her hand on his, and turned to smile at him. The tears finally fell.

"Oh, Reg." she whispered, falling back across his bed. She turned her face against his pillows, breathing in his scent, soaking the fabric with her tears.


	5. Bella and Trixie

**Author's Note: A Rod/Bella oneshot, because I really do love them a lot. **

The moment Rodolphus Lestrange met Bellatrix Black, he knew he would marry her. She was beautiful, and a member of an impressive family, but that wasn't what drew him. It was her power, her sheer strength that drew Rodolphus like a moth to a flame. And, like very moth, he was burned.

From the time they were first years, Rod had made himself close to Bella on purpose. They became true friends, despite the year of age difference. He was one of the chosen few that made it to the eye of the storm that was Trixe Black.

He was the only one allowed to call her Trixie, besides her sister Andromeda. When Andromeda betrayed them, left Narcissa and Bella to fend on their own, Rod got the dubious honor of calling her Trixie, and being the only one on earth allowed to call her by that name. Everyone else called her Bella, unless they wanted their heads bitten off by the vicarious, vicious woman.

As she grew older, Rod knew he had made a good choice. When he hugged her on her 17th birthday, he realized that she had filled out, becoming a woman. He noticed it also when she was 19, and he asked her to marry him, and she kissed him. She was finally his Trixie.

Through the years, it almost seemed like there were two women. Bella, the wild, devoted servant of the Dark Lord, and Trixie, his powerful, beautiful wife. Bella didn't love him, but Trixie did. And he was happy with his Trixie.


	6. Devotion

**A/N: this is my first attempt at a peek into the life of the Malfoy's, and, more importantly, into the life of Narcissa Malfoy, nee Black.**

Narcissa had never been one to question. She was polite, and refined, the belle of the family and pride of her father. As the middle child, people often overlooked her, she felt. With a blood traitor for an older sister, and a wild child for a younger one, hardly anyone focused their attention on quiet little Cissy.

Which, now that she thought about it, was the beginning to all her troubles.

Lucius Malfoy was the first boy that had ever really caught her eye. Four years older than her, he was calm, and cool, and collected. Everything she wanted. She had been only eleven years old when she discovered she was infatuated with him. And it hadn't been hard for her to see why.

As a prefect, he had shown her to the common room, and been a perfect gentleman. He held open doors for her, pulled out her chair for her before she sat, but above all, he paid attention to her.

Not to her wild little sister, not to her shameful elder sister, but to her, Narcissa. And she sucked it up, loving every second that she spent with him. It was no surprise to her, really, when her father told her she would marry him. He wasn't that blunt, but he made his opinion clear. And Narcissa, good child that she was, obeyed him to a tee.

It was at a ball that Lucius proposed to her. They had been dating since she was sixteen, and he twenty, and now, at eighteen, she was ready to take her vows.

The wedding was a splendid thing, with all the finest purebloods and most upstanding members of the community in attendance. Drea Sinclaire was her bridesmaid, along with her sister. The cathedral was decked in white roses, her favorite flower. It was a truly lovely affair.

Too soon, though, was her wedded bliss interrupted by dark thoughts. She had known that being a Malfoy, even just by name, meant being a follower of the pureblood ideals just as surely as being a Black did. But she was certain that it didn't have to include actually joining the Dark Lord, actually putting one's respectability, fortunes, and even life on the line for one's ideals. She didn't approve of Lucius joining the ranks of the Death Eaters, but she held her tongue, as always, and played the role of the perfect wife, concealing her worries behind her charm and a perfect smile.

But that was all over now, because now, she held in her arms a tiny bundle that would change the way she viewed the world forever. Her baby, her child. Her Draco. And she swore to herself that he would never feel the need to hide behind pleasantries, no matter what the cost. She swore that her child would know the freedom to express himself, and she would not stand for him to follow in his father's footsteps, the same father that was not present at his birth because he was on a mission.

She swore it to herself, and to the tiny baby in her arms. For the first time in her life, Cissy Malfoy questioned her blind devotion to her ideals, and instead, felt it being replaced with blind devotion to her child.


	7. Starcrossed Lovers

**A/N: Astoria and Draco, anyone?**

Astoria knew, the very first time she saw him, that he was the one for her. It began, quite simply, at the Greengrass Manor.

She had been preparing for a dinner, and quite an elegant one. She was wearing mint green robes, ones that matched her eyes. Her honey blonde curls were allowed to be free, floating just past her shoulders in quite an elegant way, if she did say so herself.

All her sister's school friends would be there, and she was not looking forward to the dinner very much, because it would mostly be Daphne fawning over the many boys that were sure to come. At just seventeen, Astoria knew she outshone her older sister in beauty, and Daphne knew it too. It was a point of contention between the sisters, one of several.

To say that the Greengrass sisters did not get along would be an understatement. But, Astoria thought, if they did, her life would have turned out very different.

So it was almost seven in the evening when Astoria swept down the stairs, head held high, diamonds glittering at her throat and ears.

It was at that moment that she first laid eyes on him. He was beautiful, and Astoria knew she had to have him. He was holding hands with that cow, Pansy Parkinson, but Astoria was not unduly worried. She knew she was far more alluring than Parkinson would ever be. She struggled briefly to hide her smirk.

It was smirk that burst out fully when she was introduced to him. Draco Malfoy was his name, and she smirked to know that he was one of the most prominent figures in pureblood society. His family had been shamed, it was true, but that was all the better reason for him to marry her, because her family was still in good standing.

They danced that night, much to Parkinson's anger, but there was nothing she could do. Astoria laughed a lot that night, and by the end of the evening, Draco Malfoy was completely wrapped around her finger.

There was much scandal, later that month, when Draco dumped Pansy Parkinson. It had been expected that they would marry, but now, it seemed that was not a possibility. Imagine the matrons' surprise when he announced his intentions to court Astoria Greengrass not even two weeks later. Their's was a whirlwind romance, and they were set to be married after not even quite a year of dating.

But on the morning of the marriage, no one could deny that the young couple was happy, and it was as if they were born to be together. Star-crossed lovers, the elders would whisper.

Perhaps it was true. They were, after all, perfect for each other. And Astoria knew, deep in her heart, that she hadn't been wrong that night at Greengrass Manor.


	8. The Roses

**A/N: the Black sisters, possibly one of my favorite dynamics.**

Their father had a habit of bringing them roses on the morning before they left for Hogwarts. It was always the same, and this year was no different.

The houself entered each room bearing a breakfast tray. Today was the eldest's last year and the youngest's first. The order went like this:

A single pink rose for Andromeda.

A single white rose for Narcissa.

A single red rose for Bellatrix.

Roses were a way that the Black sisters defined their lives.

Andromeda received thirteen red roses when she was in her seventh year, every week like clockwork. Thirteen to signify a secret admirer, red for sincere love. She found out later it was Ted Tonks who had been sending them, and, in the end, it was thirteen red roses she lay on his grave, all those years later, her grandson by her side.

Narcissa was surprised, really, that Lucius had taken the time to find out her favorite flowers. White roses. He presented her two white, thornless roses on the night he proposed. White for reverence, two to signify his intentions of marrying her, and thornless to declare it was love at first sight. It was two white, thornless roses he brought to her the day he was released from Azkaban.

Bellatrix was thrilled, it was true, when she received eleven dark red roses and a single blue one, all from Rodolphus Lestrange. Eleven to signify that she was deeply loved, dark red for unconscious beauty, and blue, for unattainable. She preened in front of her mirror for hours after receiving that particular bouquet. It was then that she decided she would marry Rodolphus, knowing he knew the meaning of roses as well as she.

But it was still their father's roses that stood out in the sisters' minds when they thought of roses.

A single pink rose for Andromeda.

A single white rose for Narcissa.

A single red rose for Bellatrix.


End file.
